The Best is yet to come
by krosangnomelord
Summary: please R and R! This poem is long, and I enjoyed writing it. I want to spread it around, so many people can appreciate it as much as I do myself. I'm very proud of it, and it's a basic outline of the game, but in poetry form.


It's more than any video game,  
Apart from all the others,  
It's Tactical Espionage Action,  
A story unfolds of two brothers,  
"What's in a name?" As Juliet asked,  
His code name: Solid Snake,  
He is the legend many villains revel of,  
But could all these legends be fake?  
Only in heart, you know the truth,  
Yet you know so little,  
In truth, this is the Brother's War,  
And Metal Gear in the middle,  
"Solid Snake, this is your mission",  
"Colonel, I deny",  
"No you won't, this is Mei Ling",  
"And she will be your guide",  
Action music playing,  
What is this I see?  
Of course, it's cardboard box A!  
Now all I need are B and C!  
Crouching behind you in the tank,  
In a cardboard box I wait,  
For you to make your ignorant move,  
And a chaff grenade I use for bait,  
Radar, radar, in your sight,  
You will see me for sure,  
Damn, I'm all out of rations!  
Now what will be my cure?  
I lick my lips, and I taste fear,  
It's racing through my veins,  
I know this mission is not about me,  
Though I feel it is my bane,  
Damn, they saw me: Evasion red!  
I have to run till Caution,  
I'm trapped, surrounded by many armed men,  
And I'm overwhelmed with exhaustion,  
Wait, what's that? I hear a ring?  
It's Colonel! What the hell?  
"Hello Snake, How is your day?"  
"Shut up you imbecile!"  
"It seems you're trapped", he mutters now,  
"But Snake, are you okay?"  
"You seem wounded and slightly worn",  
"Damn, I hope you saved!"  
Pshyco Mantis, Sniper Wolf,  
Raven, Liquid Snake,  
Making my way, with Otacon's aid,  
Unaware Ocelot is a fake,  
"A gun's power is not in the size of its caliber",  
Says Revolver Ocelot,  
"But in the man who wields it",  
"Now come give me your best shot",  
Running, panting, I'm out of breath,  
Avoiding the explosive wires,  
"I feel alive again", he says,  
I kill with this shot I fire,  
President of Armstech,  
Is convulsing on the ground,  
Here I am, lost and confused,  
Ex-member of Foxhound,  
"I have slain thousands", says the man in the mask,  
"And you have done the same",  
"Compared to you I'm not so bad",  
"But it's I they choose to blame",  
Life was ebbing from his dying body,  
Icy cold in death's vice,  
"I've never used my powers to help before",  
"It feels . . . kind of nice . . ."  
"None of us live long in this world",  
Says the sniper with her gun,  
"Please cease my pain, and end my life",  
"For yours, Snake, has just begun",  
"All my life, I thought I was waiting",  
"To kill in silent pleasure",  
"And with each breath, I prolonged my death",  
"Now my body bleeds slow in measure",  
Lying tired in this cell I ache,  
Because button mashing kills,  
Here comes Otacon with ketchup and tuna,  
"The hell are my Excedrin pills?"  
I'm now not alone, Naomi's called,  
"Snake, you're in a bit of a pickle",  
"Have no worries; put your controller on your arm",  
"Just to warn you, this might tickle",  
"What are we fighting for?" Otacon screams,  
"When will it all end?"  
"I'll tell you when it's all over", Snake says,  
"If I'm not found dead."  
"In the natural world, there is no such thing",  
"As boundless slaughter", says Raven,  
With a deathlike cry, he looked to the skies,  
And said, "Up there is my haven",  
His heart was filled with menace,  
And his voice was tinged with hate,  
Raven screamed his last words,  
And the dark birds sealed his fate,  
Meryl might die as I near the end,  
Surely Liquid never will,  
Now I see it—Metal Gear,  
I remember the one that I once killed,  
Big Boss, my father dying,  
His blood spilt on my hands,  
His genes split into every which way,  
I know now where I stand,  
My brother and I: extract of his genes,  
The other six destroyed,  
All apart of Big Boss's plan,  
We're the government's child play toys,  
We're America's dirty little secret,  
A failed attempt to rule the world,  
All apart of our damned father's plan!  
Into hell, which we were hurled,  
A final fight between two brothers,  
Metal Gear, Liquid, and I,  
"Neither of us will live through this",  
"Let's get it over with", I sigh,  
Gray fox is dying, going suicide,  
His body being crushed,  
He cries out in his anguish,  
And Liquid: in bloodlust,  
"I am like you, I have no name",  
His body convulses in horror,  
Tortured, he fights for his final breaths,  
And the fabric of his being is torn,  
Liquid shows no mercy,  
As he spreads Gray fox's blood,  
I look above and know my fate,  
"He knows he'll lose", I thought,  
Dodging, panting, in my fright,  
I'm all alone, Meryl might die,  
One last shot at my dear brother,  
As he screams his deathlike cry,  
Now Metal Gear is defeated,  
And Liquid must be dead,  
Meryl is wounded, and barely alive,  
"Let's mosey", Solid Snake said,  
Racing through the tunnel,  
With Meryl at my side,  
There ahead, I see the light,  
And Liquid close behind,  
"I see you brother, you will die",  
I hear my sibling scream,  
With rage and fury, we escape,  
And angel choirs sing,  
"I can't get free of this heavy weight",  
There he is, I will not cry,  
Stunned, he stands there motionless,  
Now how did he survive?  
These precious moments of dying life,  
I can see it in his eyes,  
No spot of regret shown in his heart,  
Silent we both whisper, "Fox . . . die . . ."  
  
Written by: Jared Smith  
Aided by "Quote Master": Michael Ruiz  
Praised by: Matthew Huerta-Enochian  
Edited by: whomever I asked to help 


End file.
